There's a fine line between love,hate & undercover
by Archer Angel
Summary: Stalking the stalkers, well spying actually. Leo Wyatt & Chris Perry vs. The Halliwells. Will their hormones and emotions get in the way? UNFINISHED.
1. Offlimits

There's a fine line between love, hate and undercover. Written by 'Charmed and Dangerous' 28/02/04. Check out my other fics: "Magic Happens" and "Semi-Charmed kinda life."  
  
Chapter One: Off-limits  
  
Agent Piper had finished a hard day at work and was dying to get out of her clothes. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched.  
  
*Oooh, this just got soo much better...* "Perry, is this really necessary?" asked the man, spying from the bushes.  
  
"Yeah Wyatt, it is. We need to know as much about The Halliwells as we possibly can. Besides, everyone knows you have the hots for Piper so just shut up and watch." Agent Perry laughed and sat back in the surveillance truck, with his walkie talkie turned on.  
  
Agent Piper had been clothed in an army style outfit. Khaki pants, black boots and a long-sleeved green top with high rankings sewn into the arms and pockets. Her hair was swept up in a ponytail and her face was beaming with achievement. The curtains on the window were drawn closed but not completely. There was enough space for Leo Wyatt to view the object of interest. Piper walked across the room and let her hair down. For Wyatt, it seemed to happen in slow motion, her hair falling across her back and complimenting the red shadows that the lamp shade cast upon the bedroom.  
  
"I shouldn't be watching this, she's about to go all natural." Agent Wyatt whispered into his talkie. *But damn, she's so fine. I know I can't have her so may as well just enjoy this. It's the closest I'm gonna get to the real thing.* "Listen to yourself!" He shook his head with indecision.  
  
"Listen to myself? Wyatt, I didn't say anything," Perry spoke in confusion.  
  
"Uh, never mind." Wyatt was happy to see Agent Piper succeed. Piper was beaming tonite because she had just caught the man she had been after for six months now. He had possession of a valuable family heirloom, Piper made sure she got it back. It was a personal vendetta but she achieved it, along with her other Agent duties. Her determination and skills were what made her a threat to Wyatt and Perry's agency; that's why they were watching her tonite.  
  
"Yo Wyatt, don't get too excited. We might need to get out of here if her sisters show up and spot us." Perry was half joking.  
  
"Ha ha. I'm not going to get..," Piper's top had slid off of her shoulders and onto the floor, "excited." Next went the pants, she had leopard print underwear on. "Okay, maybe just a little." *WOW, she truly is in combat mode.*  
  
Perry laughed at his partner again. "Hey! Can we switch places for a bit Le....Oh! The other sisters are approaching the street, we gotta move, Wyatt."  
  
"What, now? They're here already?" Wyatt focused himself and snuck through the bushes on all fours like a pro. He made it to the truck and Perry opened the sliding door and he hopped in. The two agents were watching Phoebe and Paige approach in the one car; they thought it was going to stop but it drove right on by.  
  
Wyatt looked at Perry after the car had left the street. "You got took me away for that?"  
  
"Yeah man, just trying to save your ass as apposed to having the Paige and Phoebe see you spying on their sister's."  
  
"I hate to admit it but, good point." Leo gave Chris the evil eye. "You think they'll come back? Coz if not, I think I'll go back out there."  
  
"Oh no you don't."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Before the others came, I was going to ask you if I could go out this time, switch places with you."  
  
"Well, if I was given the chance to, I'd say no." Wyatt stuck his tongue out and then slipped out of the van before Perry could stop him.  
  
"Next time I'll be the one to do the spying Wyatt!" Chris Perry loudly whispered into the talkie.  
  
Wyatt just laughed as he snuck under the bushes. He resumed his place but was disappointed to see that Piper had left the room. "Dammit, we've lost our target."  
  
"You mean we've lost your target. Come on, back in the van man."  
  
The drive back to the Whitelight Agency (W.A) was about a 15minute drive. Trique Agents Undercover (T.A.U) was the agency that the Halliwells worked for.  
  
Chris sighed as he drove, "Too bad Piper works for the enemy..."  
  
"She's not working for the enemy, she's just works for the opposing agency," Leo corrected.  
  
"Okay, so she's not the enemy, but she's still off-limits."  
  
"Off-limits? Why are you telling me this Perry? I don't want her." Wyatt crossed his arms.  
  
"Jeeze, your lying ability at present has hit a new low. You want her bad, I can always see it in your eyes, partner." Chris smiled, he knew this was a touchy subject but he loved playing with Leo's mind.  
  
"Shut up and drive, partner."  
  
"I'm only speaking the truth." Chris turned back and kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"No not really. I know you want her too, that's why I don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Okay okay, I do want her, I mean come on she's hot, but so are her sisters. Man, I can imagine myself having a one nighter with Piper, but as for a relationship, I think you have more potential there."  
  
Leo was a little jealous at Chris' 'one nighter with Piper' remark but he was thankful for what he said last. "Thanks man." 


	2. Skills

Chapter Two: Skills  
  
It was late morning the next day and Piper Halliwell was fast asleep in her bed. She was psyched, and the warm bubble bath she had calmed her down, as well as the few glasses of Champagne. She fell asleep in the tub and awoke, then she made her way to sleep. Agent Perry and Wyatt had left before then.  
  
Piper sensed something in her sleep. Before she opened her eyes, she grabbed her gun from her beside table and pointed at the two people standing over her. Paige and Phoebe were startled when they saw how fast their older sister had sprung out of bed.  
  
"Jeeze Piper, watch it. It's just us." Phoebe said calmly.  
  
"A bit jumpy are we sis? We've come to celebrate with you." Paige said with a smile.  
  
"Huh? You want me to concentrate with you...why?" Piper was confused.  
  
"Concentrate? Piper, Paige said ce-le-brate." Phoebe spelled it out to her sister. "Hey, did you get smashed last nite and result is this hangover?"  
  
"I don't have a hang glider." Piper sat up. *Are you guys drunk or something?*  
  
"Piper!" Paige was yelling now, "We were going to take you out this morning but since you aren't with it, we'll just stay home and join you in your confused state!"  
  
"Paige! I'm not confused. I fell asleep last nite in the tub, so I got a little swimmer's ear goin' on."  
  
"Ohh, so we can take you out then?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah you can. Just let me get up, after I wake up."  
  
The three sisters were at a Café. Across the street sat two men, hiding behind newspapers.  
  
"Leo, was it really necessary to get up this early?" asked Chris, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we have all three sisters together, and it's not that early. Now we can see how they interact with each other."  
  
"They interact like real close sisters, I could've slept in and still known that."  
  
"Stop whining, you like the look of the Halliwells, so just shut up and watch." Leo grinned and ordered two cups of coffee.  
  
Chris knew Leo was using his words against him, but he only let him get away with it because it was true - the Halliwells were a fine bunch of women.  
  
"Doesn't it feel great to have that silver Angel back in our house again?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you Piper." Paige complimented.  
  
"It is a really beautiful figurine, not to mention valuable." Added Phoebe.  
  
Piper smiled, "I just thought I'd get it back so we could pass it on to our children, just like Grams passed it on to Mom, and Mom passed it on to Prue."  
  
There was a silence after Piper had mentioned their late sister. It wasn't an awkward silence though, all three of them had dealt with their feelings a while ago and had moved on. It was more of a silence of recognition.  
  
"So, where were you two last nite?" asked Piper, taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Well we came by your house last nite, but all the windows were shut and it didn't really look like there was a light on..." started Paige.  
  
"Plus, you kinda fled the scene after the guy we were after was caught be your sneaky skills." Finished Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"We would have come in to give you some company and drinks," grinned Phoebe.  
  
"No it's okay, I wasn't completely alone." Said Piper with a sly grin.  
  
"Hey, does this mean you got swimmer's ear for some sinister reason? Spill it sister." Demanded Paige.  
  
"If you're implying that I was in the tub with a guy, then you'd be wrong. I was on the phone to one."  
  
"Yep, whatever you say." Phoebe wasn't convinced.  
  
"You don't believe me do you. ...Okay, you know that really hot guy James that works at the hotel we go to? That's who I was talking to."  
  
"Woah, 'Hotel James'? Oooh you know what this means Pipe? You and him can get a free room, if ya catch my drift." Paige was ever so subtly hinting to Piper.  
  
Leo was looking over his newspaper at the Halliwells, he saw them laughing. Piper looked so happy, he had to smile too. Then Agent Leo looked over at his partner in crime.  
  
"Chris, you don't think that is obvious?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean what? The hole you cut in your newspaper, it's like half the size of the page!"  
  
"Oh, you mean this," Chris turned the paper towards Leo and looked at him through it, "Yeah well, maybe they'll think I really liked the article and cut it out." Smiled Chris cheekily and turned his attention back to the Halliwells.  
  
Leo scoffed, "Dammit, they're gone. I bet they saw you and your 'cut-out article'."  
  
Agent Chris just ignored Leo's quip and made a legit excuse. "Or, they finished their coffee and decided to go out shopping. Women do go out shopping Leo. I think you need to brush up on your understanding of them." Joked Chris, and put down the wrecked paper.  
  
"Or, maybe you need to brush up on your spying skills." Leo fought back, and picked up the paper Chris was reading and glared at him through it. 


	3. Out to lunch

Chapter Three: Out to lunch  
  
"Well that was interesting." Phoebe commented, walking out of the briefing room the next day.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think our bosses would want us to have to spy on the Whitelighters. They're no threat, and besides, they don't go on the same missions as us - so what's the point?" Paige followed Phoebe.  
  
"The point is to see what the competition or should I say opposition are like. Where's the harm in that." Piper questioned her sisters.  
  
"No harm, just less time for me to catch up on my non-existent love life. Although I gotta admit, those Agents are hot." Phoebe decided.  
  
"Hot indeed." Paige agreed.  
  
Down at the Whitelight Agency, Perry and Wyatt had reported back to their boss about what they had seen, but it wasn't really worth reporting about.  
  
"Okay, so what you've told me are things I already know. I know the Halliwells are close, and instead of it getting in the way of their work like a curse, it has turned out to be a blessing. They are a very efficient team and know how each other operate." Darryl Morris, the head of W.A, wasn't pissed off, just confused as to why his two best agents hadn't found out more. "I want you to take the rest of the day off to clear your heads and then tomorrow resume and hopefully get some successful info."  
  
Morris had shut the door to his office and left Wyatt and Perry standing there.  
  
"Yay, we get the day off. But I still don't understand why we have to do this, I mean what are we going to use the information for?" Perry plonked himself down on his swivel chair in their joint office and put his feet up.  
  
"We're just getting random info that might help us in the future, for reference. We don't have the same missions as them but it'd be good to be as good as they are when it comes to communication."  
  
Chris cocked his head to the side to pretend he didn't know what that last comment from Wyatt meant.  
  
Leo tilted his head back and sighed, "Speaking of speaking, get your feet off my desk."  
  
"Our desk." Chris winked and put his feet on the floor, "Lets get out of here. Hungry?"  
  
"Yeah actually I am. Let's go."  
  
"What are you wearing?" Piper asked her sister Phoebe, "Why did you change, you don't need to."  
  
"I know that, but I did just in case we run into our targets."  
  
"We're not going to be doing that, we're gonna watch, not touch."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well you didn't change."  
  
"Dats because I don't need to."  
  
"Yeah you're right you don't. Look at that v-neck top and skirt with the slits you got on." Phoebe flitted her eye lashes.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
Paige ran in. "Hey, I was gonna grab us some lunch before we went a-huntin' but guess who I saw there."  
  
Piper smiled, "Let's go hunting."  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Asked Chris.  
  
"Eat." Leo answered, and looked around for the waiter.  
  
"Good answer." Chris was wondering what the hold up was on their lunch. It was busy, but nothing the waiters wouldn't be used to.  
  
"Well they were easy to find. Lunch anyone?" Asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, but not there." Piper said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Gee I don't know, maybe because they might see us."  
  
"Yeah but it's busy, and if we sit there in the corner they won't see us at all. And they don't know we are watching them so they won't be on the look out for us." "I think Pheebs is right about the last part, but I'd rather go eat over the street. I have a hankering for a spankering." Paige laughed.  
  
"Huh?" Piper didn't get it.  
  
"Joke. What?" Phoebe looked at Paige strangely, did the café serve that?," You two have been arguing sort of all morning, I had to lighten the mood a little."  
  
Piper, Paige and Phoebe were eating burgers and fries and sat just outside of Perry and Wyatt's view across the street.  
  
"Yummm, It's been too long since I had this."  
  
"That's because you've been watching your weight Paige, which you don't need to do." Phoebe said.  
  
"You know what," Paige asked enjoying the meal so much, "You are absolutely right sista."  
  
Piper smiled. She looked across the street at the opposition. They weren't a bad looking pair, but the way they were wolfing down their food made Piper laugh. "Jeeze, you reckon the Whitelight Agency starve their agents? Look at those two go."  
  
"Heh maybe, but chances are that it's more to do with them having to wait so long to be served." Concluded Phoebe.  
  
"How did you know that?" Piper wondered why Phoebe seemed so sure.  
  
"Hello, common sense." Phoebe saw Piper shoot a look at her when she said that in an annoying tone, "Kidding. You see that waiter that has his hair spiked? He's just started there and he's not very good."  
  
Paige knew Phoebe was holding back something, she stared at her.  
  
"Okay, he and I did the whole flirty customer/flirty waiter thing last week. He's not a very good kisser or waiter for that matter."  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell." Piper said in a motherly tone, "You know better than that to tease the waiters."  
  
Paige laughed. "Hey look over there, they're fighting over the chips."  
  
Perry and Wyatt both had their hands on the basket that held the last few chips. Piper and Phoebe were amused by their targets strange playfulness.  
  
"Crazy men. Piper, it's not like you're not doing the same thing."  
  
"What do you mean? I let you and Paige finish the chips."  
  
"No, not about that. About the teasing thing."  
  
"Who? I'm not a tease Phoebe."  
  
"Hotel James."  
  
"One, I am not teasing him and two, are you going to keep calling him that?"  
  
"Yep, Hotel James was what you called him the first time you saw him and that's what I will continue to keep it as, for traditional purposes of course."  
  
Paige took her eyes off of Leo and Chris, Leo had won the chip battle. "I think I'm going to side with Phoebe about Hotel James, Piper."  
  
"'I'm not teasing him!" Piper yelled with a guilty look on her face. "I'm just keeping in contact with him in case one of our clients needs a room at the hotel he works at."  
  
"More like you want a room at the hotel he works at." Paige shot back, cheekily.  
  
Leo was beaming at Chris' loss.  
  
"Hey, you've won this round but the war aint over." Chris got up and brushed crumbs off of his pants.  
  
Leo stood up to leave too and left a tip on the table, not a good one though, the service sucked. He glanced over the street and saw Piper and her sisters. His eyes caught Piper's clothes as she stood up.  
  
"Leo. Hey man, what are you looking..." Chris looked over the road to see what Leo saw, "at. Oooh hot mamas. Three hot mamas."  
  
Leo cleared his throat. "You want to do some stalking today?"  
  
"On our day off?" Chris smiled, "Sure." 


	4. Lost Vice Versa

Chapter Four: Lost- Vice Versa.  
  
The clock radio on Leo Wyatt's bedside table went off. It started to play a song, one of the many song's that reminded him of the woman he had eyes for.  
  
[Tonic – Pete Murray] See your face just the other day. Takes me back to the other place. When I feel, it's not too far away, and I just want to hold your hand and walk with you on another day. I-I-I want you to sit on my lap and do the sweet things that we used to. At the place the other day. I ordered a drink, the tonic's on it's way. I-I-I love you, so come on girl and let's do the sweet things that we used to. [Tonic – Pete Murray]  
  
He looked over the other side of his bedroom, and there stood Piper Halliwell, in a silk dressing gown.  
  
"Piper."  
  
Leo started to talk, but she made a hushing noise and then covered his lips with her finger, as if he was the one making the 'shh' signal. He couldn't believe his eyes, the woman he wanted for quite a while now was with him. They were supposedly stalking each other yesterday, and now here they were.  
  
The guitar strings were playing, and so was Piper with his heart, and not to mention his mind and body. The nightgown she was wearing slipped off her shoulders with ease, and then down onto the floor without making a single sound. Leo was lying on his bed, topless, yet his pants were still on. Ms. Halliwell was looking at him in such a way that made him think that she was undressing him with her eyes. Leo took his pants off, and now he was sitting on his bed and back against the pillows by the wall. Doing so revealed his blue boxer shorts, and his green eyes lit up.  
  
Piper held his gaze with her soulful brown coloured eyes, and advanced onto the bed. Leo leant forward, while looking forward to his first kiss with the Californian beauty. One kiss, two kisses, three, four...he hadn't felt this good in a long time. By now, they were both lying on the bed on top of each other, about to engage in something they both wanted.  
  
The song on the radio changed, from 'Tonic' to 'Tess' – an instrumental piece from the movie 'Ocean's Eleven'. That music was written for Julia Robert's part in that movie, but right now, it represented the way Leo felt for Piper.  
  
Many minutes passed, and Leo Wyatt's forehead was getting sweaty. His sheets were getting moved out of place too. For a second, he thought he could hear his agency partner's voice calling out his name from outside the room. Piper looked at Leo, and Leo ignored Chris' voice without hesitation.  
  
"Leo, Leo!" Her voice was calling out to him.  
  
The big moment came and Leo suddenly stopped – and woke up. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and looked downwards. "Damn it!" He took a second to compose himself and then made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up and change out of his boxers.  
  
"Leo? You alright man, can I come in?" It was Chris' voice.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, you can." He called out from the bathroom.  
  
Chris made his way into his room and saw the untidy sheets on the bed. "Rough sleep?" Chris smirked as he asked, but Leo couldn't see his face.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Leo emerged out of the bathroom doorway, covered by a towel. "I'm going to have a shower....What are you doing in here anyway?"  
  
"I heard your alarm go off, and then your radio started playing, but you didn't turn it off." Perry looked at the bed and then back to Wyatt, "You turned it on." Another smirk came across his face.  
  
"I know I did, last night...wait, what are you implying?" Leo raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just uh, you take your shower, and then we'll head back to work. Morris called; he knows we lost contact with the Halliwells yesterday – or vice versa, whatever."  
  
"Okay." Leo gave Chris a weird look and then shut the bathroom door loudly.  
  
Chris shook his head and walked out into the lounge of the apartment they were in.  
  
Paige walked out of the head office and down to her sisters, who were sitting at their desks.  
  
"He wasn't happy that we weren't able to keep up with the Whitelighters – or vice versa. But, he said it didn't matter. We can forget about them."  
  
"New assignments?" Asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yep. You and me. Piper, you have a separate one. He wants you to go see him in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay Paige. So what do you two have to do?"  
  
Phoebe took the manila folder out of Paige's hands and read out, "We get to go to the fair, yay!"  
  
Piper smiled at her sister, "No. Seriously."  
  
"She's serious." Paige answered as Phoebe read over the notes. "We gotta go to the fair and check up on this guy, wanted for..."  
  
"It doesn't say. But it does have a picture of him, so let's go." Phoebe signalled to Paige, they waved to Piper and then left the office.  
  
Another agent at T.A.U left the boss' office, and Piper made her way inside.  
  
"Ah, good morning Piper."  
  
"Morning sir." The boss motioned for Piper to take a seat opposite him.  
  
"A client of mine wants one of my more trusted agents to check up on her husband. Sound like a normal case that doesn't need a higher level agent...However, she thinks that he is not who he says he is. He could even be a spy from another country."  
  
Piper shifted in her seat and was about to question the case, but the boss cut her off.  
  
"I know, it sounds a little farfetched to me too, but I've known this woman for many years now – and I owe her. Don't fail us now Piper." He gave her a smile and she returned a nodd.  
  
Piper walked out of his office and exited through the front door. 


End file.
